Deviant
|manufacturer = Schyster |price = $512,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Sabre Turbo Dukes LeBonham |variants = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = deviant |handlingname = DEVIANT |textlabelname = DEVIANT |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Schyster Deviant is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on February 7, 2019, during the Deviant Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Deviant is based on , itself a customized . The taillights, grille and lower grille seem to resemble the ones found in the . The Deviant is distinguished by the front lamps, composed of two headlights and two turning signals on either side, as well as a bulky ram air scoop with a cutout for the small vent on the front. The front fenders have small vents behind the wheel arches. On the middle section, two rear-view mirrors can be seen near the cabin's A-pillars with the shells painted in a secondary color and a trim color surrounding it, while twin rectangle exhausts can be seen located between the doors and the rear wheel arches. On the rear, a ducktail spoiler can be seen at the end, above the license plate and the tail lights. The lower side appears to have two concave portions finished in a different color. The interior uses dials and components from Race-based interiors, but the layout is unique, with the speedometer and tachometer centered to the driver side and the small gauges on the center (two gauges below the radio and three gauges above it). Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Statistically, the Deviant handles like any other muscle car, but its heaviness makes it difficult for it to oversteer easily. Handling-wise, it is not quite punishing and can be corrected in an event of a spin-out, and can easily tackle hard corners with handbrake usage. Its speed is great and is quite a competitive vehicle for races. In addition, it can take on collisions relatively easy due to its heavy weight and having a good amount of durability; while the Deviant can be given full suspension upgrades, it does not make much difference in terms of corners. The Deviant is powered by a single-cam V8 coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Part of the engine bay is occupied by an intake manifold connected to the aforemntioned vent. As indicated by a flag and the in-game model, the car has a supercharger. GTA Online Overview Supercharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Deviant-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Deviant-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Advertisement. Deviant-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Deviant on Legendary Motorsport. Deviant-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Deviant on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Deviant-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Deviant on Rockstar Games Social Club. Deviant-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Deviant on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Repo - Sasquashed, as one of the vehicles instructed to destroy. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $512,000. Trivia General *"Deviant" seems to be a play on "Defiant", the name of the custom AMC Javelin that the Deviant is based on. *The "Arrow Gasoline" livery seems to be inspired by the . *The default radio stations for the Deviant are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Schyster Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class